No es lo mismo
by eclipse total
Summary: [Yaoi] "Esta feliz de poder estar junto a él, ser su amigo, la persona que lo aconsejara, que le diera un hombro en el que llorar y que recibiera una sincera sonrisa de su rostro. Pero no era lo mismo... Necesitaba que lo abrazara, que lo amara como lo hacía él. Akise no era conocido por rendirse, pero sabía que era un caso perdido." Serie de drabbles y viñetas. [Akise/Yukiteru].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Mirai Nikki y todo lo referente a ese mundo pertenece a Esuno Sakae. Yo solo escribo de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** Me gusta el Yuno/Yuki... pero igual AMO el Akise/Yuki xD Y me encanta pensar que al final las dos parejas son posibles sin necesidad de triángulos amorosos (?). No diré mucho de la trama ya que pretendo explicarla en los próximos capítulos. Los capítulos serán en forma de drabbles o viñetas, como one-shots pero esta vez con un orden que expliqué en sí la historia de como se conocieron y se enamoraron x3

Sí, esto es yaoi, _**Akise/Yuki**_, solo tengo que decir que al principio no lo parecerá, ya que como dije pretendo explicar la situación de ambos en este mundo, no se cuantos capítulos tendrán que pasar (Descuiden, calculo menos de cinco xD) para que la relación entre ellos comience a formarse, solo les pido paciencia, será lentamente (?).

Aparece Yuno, para agregarle al fic el sabor de la rivalidad entre ella y Akise xD Porque para mí sería aburrido si no se pelean (?). Ahora sí, creo que lo dije todo :D Los veo en las notas finales.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegó al lugar de reunión, y lo primero que vio fue a aquel chico.<p>

Amano Yukiteru, parado junto a su novia, tomados de las manos. Fue ella la que lo citó en ese lugar para hablar, y sin embargo, nunca esperó que Yukiteru la estuviera acompañando.

-Hola, Akise-kun – Saludó la chica, con una sonrisa. Su cabello era castaño y rondaba la misma edad que él y el chico que la acompañaba. La chica soltó la mano del azabache y se giró por completo al alvino. – Espero que no te moleste que te haya citado para hablar, es solo que… - Su rostro mostró un semblante nervioso, mientras su mirada rondaba hacía el entorno – estoy preocupada.

El recién llegado imitó su acción, buscando la fuente del nerviosismo de la castaña.

A la chica la había conocido después de cierto incidente que incluía a una sacerdotisa de cierta secta, que permanecía encerrada, casi encarcelada, en su templo. Fueron él y su pequeño compañero de cinco años, Keisuke, los que la ayudaron a escapar una vez, para que conociera el mundo exterior, y aquella acción fue la que hizo famosos a Akise y a Keisuke entre sus conocidos y los involucrados del incidente.

Sin embargo, las noticias van pasando de persona en persona y al poco tiempo el alvino se había topado con ella en uno de sus trabajos de detective, y al reconocerlo por ese incidente no dudo en pedirle prestados sus servicios.

Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba ahí.

-Primero los presentaré – Dijo la castaña, jalando al azabache a su lado. – Él es mi novio, Yukiteru. – Luego lo soltó y se dirigió al confundido chico de ojos azules – Yuki, él es Akise, te he hablado de él ¿cierto?

El azabache asintió en silencio – Mucho gusto, Moe me ha hablado mucho de ti – Le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que a Akise le habían conquistado.

Desde que Deus le había encargado vigilarlo, lo había hecho, a Yukiteru, a Keisuke, a Gasai, a la sacerdotisa, y a cada una de las personas que, tenía entendido, eran candidatas a tomar su lugar en algún momento.

Y si se lo preguntaban, Amano Yukiteru era el que le había parecido más adecuado, era perfecto, lo sabía, y no era porque lo amará, sino porque realmente lo era, o al menos, él tenía esa fé absoluta en él.

Por supuesto, solo debía vigilarla, interesarse en ellos, en su forma de ser… no enamorarse como lo había hecho con ese chico con el paso de los días. Pero fue inevitable, y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ya tendría que seguir viviendo con un amor no correspondido, sabía que Yukiteru, su Yukiteru, era Heterosexual, y la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos, en los dedos que se habían vuelto a entrelazar mientras discutían el problema que los había llevado a ese momento.

Akise no los escuchaba, de todos modos ya sabía nombre y apellido del problema que, literalmente, los acosaba.

Gasai Yuno.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong>

1.- Soy un asco para los títulos D:

2.- Este fic lo publique en Mundo Yaoi el domingo en la tarde, no sabía si publicarlo aquí o no... pero decidí hacerlo xD

3.- Ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, lo subiré en la tarde o, en caso de no tener tiempo, mañana. Ya que son capítulos cortos, tengo pensado hacer actualización de una o dos veces a la semana.

4.- Tengan en cuenta que yo ya entre a clases en la universidad D: Así que si se pone difícil podría estar una o dos semanas sin publicar capítulos.

5.- Necesitaba publicarlo, pero estoy nerviosa por perderle el hilo a esta historia, una razón por la que no he publicado fics largos en mucho tiempo. El más largo lo tengo desde hace como tres meses y llevo cinco capítulos Un.n (De Vocaloid xD), pero decidí no publicar nada hasta que lo tenga completo en mi lap... Este rompió la regla xD

Creo que es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente :3 Igual me encantaría una opinión, ¿Les gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

><p>Yuno se encontraba en ese mirador abandonado.<p>

Recordaba algunas cosas, no recordaba otras. Pero sabía que esa persona, la persona de sus sueños, Amano Yukiteru, había sido muy importante para ella. Observó por el viejo telescopio una vez más, el chico y su novia caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, tomados de la mano y platicando con emoción, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió en ese momento.

-No importa cuánto mires, Yukiteru no va a soltar la mano de wakabe para voltear hacia acá y saludarte con una sonrisa. – Una conocida voz a sus espaldas la hizo dar un respingo de la sorpresa, no se esperaba compañía en ese momento, ni en ese lugar.

A sus espaldas, Akise la observaba con una sonrisa burlona, como odiaba esa actitud.

-¿Te importa? – Contestó, en forma perspectiva. Dándole la espalda de nuevo, para seguir espiando al chico de sus sueños y su novia.

Con un suspiro el alvino contestó.

-Pues sí, porque wakabe misma me pidió ayuda para atrapar a la acosadora que los vigila a ella y a su novio. - Esas palabras llamaron la atención de la chica, quien se irguió y puso su atención en Akise. – Vine aquí para advertirte que de verte una vez más en este lugar, acosando a Yukiteru, llamaré a la policía.

Yuno no contestó, guardo silencio por un momento. No podía permitir que Akise hiciera eso, simplemente le era inevitable correr después de la escuela hacia ese lugar. No podía ignorar sus deseos de ver a Yuki, de saber más de él, de comprender el porqué tenía esos sueños raros con él, de saber qué es lo que sucedía, y el porqué de esa nostalgia que la embarga.

-Akise – Decidió romper el silencio, cambiando su mirada perspectiva por una nostálgica. - ¿Nunca has sentido que hay una persona a la que conoces y, sin embargo, no puedes recordar con exactitud?

El alvino levantó una ceja, ¿De qué estaba hablando Gasai?

-Es él, es Yuki, fue alguien especial para mí pero creo… que lo he olvidado. También he olvidado si… ¿Fui alguien importante para él?

-¿Importante para él? ¿En qué mundo? – Dijo en tono sarcástico. No le gustaba ser así, pero admitía que comprendía un poco a esa chica de cabello rosa. Él podía jurar que sentía cierto rencor y rivalidad hacia ella sin conocerla bien.

Era como si se hubieran conocido antes, en otras situaciones. Como si realmente se hubieran conocido antes, en otro mundo, un mundo donde Gasai Yuno y él, Akise Aru, peleaban por el que consideraba su amor imposible, Amano Yukiteru.

-No lo sé con exactitud.

Fue la respuesta que hizo pensar a Akise en creer la disparatada excusa de Gasai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>Akise se encontraba haciendo las compras.<p>

Era detective, espía e informante de Deus ex Machina… Pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera humano y como tal tuviera la necesidad de comer. Leche, huevo, Verduras… Ya teniendo todo lo que necesitaba pagó y salió del centro comercial con las bolsas en una mano y el celular en el otro.

Seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Gasai hace ya dos días.

Debía estar loco si tan siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que ella realmente _recordara_ haber conocido a Yukiteru en otro mundo. De hecho, debería estar loco para admitir que existiera ese _otro mundo_ del que hablaba.

Suspiró mientras alejaba su mirada de los números gigantes en su celular, que marcaban la hora, y la dirigía al frente.

Se detuvo.

-¿Yukiteru? – Murmuró. A pocos centímetros de él se encontraba el azabache, con la vista dirigida al aparador de la joyería frente a él. El susodicho, al escuchar su nombre, giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada amatista del otro.

Sonrió.

-Hola, Akise. ¿De compras? – Saludó al ver como el otro cargaba con algunas bolsas.

-Claro – Se acercó a ver lo que el otro chico tanto contemplaba - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Pronto será mi primer aniversario con moe – Le explicó – Estoy emocionado, puede que aún quede un mes, pero tengo que comenzar a pensar en el regalo.

-Ya veo.

Akise le sonrió. Le sonrió… aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, sí, podía vivir con un amor no correspondido, pero tener que encontrárselo en la calle y escuchar aquello, eso sí que le dolía.

-Ya que estas aquí… ¿Me ayudas a escoger?

Tendría que decir que no, tenía que hacerlo…

-Claro.

Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarlo después de ver esa sonrisa que su amado le dedicaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Eclipse:<strong>

Después de más de una semana, es bueno traer la continuación, aunque sea pequeña :3 el cap 4 ya esta en proceso n.n pero les vuelvo a pedir paciencia, como mis clases se interponen no puedo hacerlo tan seguido, sin embargo no lo voy a dejar.

Por cierto, no me permitía subir imagen para la portada aunque ya la tenía. Pero al parecer ya esta resuelto :3 Me encanta el Akise/Yuki~ aunque en estos primeros capítulos me odie a mi misma por hacerlo sufrir de esta forma.

Espero que les guste. Un comentario nunca está de más. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? Recuerden que no muerdo -w-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

><p>La atmosfera del departamento se hizo pesada. El alvino había llegado de improvisto al lugar, y no era como si a Minene lo odiara o le cayera mal, tampoco era como si tuviera problema con su orientación sexual, al menos, algo se había enterado de que la agresividad de la segunda para con él tuvo algo que ver con una pelea amorosa… y la pelea no tenía exactamente a Yuno como objetivo.<p>

Simplemente un "Cuéntame lo que sepas del _mundo_ del que vienes" no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación.

Uno de sus hijos se acercó volando hacia el menor, este lo agarró entre sus brazos antes de que saliera del cuarto y lo acunó, como si atrapar a un bebe volando fuera lo más normal del mundo. El segundo niño se removió entre sus brazos, como si también quisiera ser cargado por el alvino. La terrorista arqueo una ceja al ver esa reacción.

No dijo nada, solo soltó un suspiro cansado y se giró sin cerrar la puerta en la cara de Akise, este se sintió más tranquilo con esto y la siguió.

Una vez que se sentó frente a la mujer continúo.

-Lo siento, pero es importante.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Minene, no muy confiada aún. - ¿Por qué querrías saber algo de _ese_ mundo?

Akise suspiró, si quería información tendría que ser sincero con ella.

-Tengo que saberlo – Contestó. – Quiero saber qué pasó con Yukiteru y con Gasai en ese mundo, tengo que saberlo para saber cómo va a actuar – La mujer frente a él volvió a levantar la ceja. – Me refiero a Gasai, está obsesionada con Yukiteru y con ese _otro_ mundo.

-Así que es eso – Sonrió con ironía. - ¿Seguro que no hay nada más? - El alvino bajó la mirada, contrariado, y ese sentimiento lo notó la novena. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más. – Lo sabía, hay otra cosa.

El joven podría negarlo cuando quisiera, todo ese tiempo lo hizo, se convenció a sí mismo que hacía aquello por el bien de Yukiteru y Wakabe, pero realmente, verdaderamente, quería saberlo, necesitaba saber si alguna vez, aunque sea en un lejano mundo del que ya no tenga memorias, el azabache, su Yukiteru, tuvo algo que ver con la joven Gasai.

Sabía que la verdad podría ser algo desagradable, algo que no quería oír, pero necesitaba hacerlo aun así. Minene lo observó muy seriamente, logrando que Akise tragara duro, algo en el ambiente no le gustó, era como si pronosticara alguna catástrofe en su interior, si supiera lo acertado que estaba entonces, posiblemente hubiera optado por irse del departamento de su amigo policía.

-Yo… - Suspiró, una vez más. – Solo…

-¿Quieres saber si fueron algo? – Levantó la vista, muy lentamente. Si bien él estaba ahí para saber si alguna vez fue amigo de Yukiteru y rival de Yuno, aquellas palabras captaron por completo su atención.

-¿Disculpa? – Salió de su boca, en forma de susurro, intentando no mostrar algún atisbo de duda o sorpresa. Sin embargo, la terrorista también lo notó.

-La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque quieres saber más que la segunda sobre ese niño. – Contestó simplemente. – Además de eso, seguro tienes curiosidad. Debes estarte preguntando si lograste tener la atención de Yukiteru o, en su defecto, si fue Yuno la que te la ganó, con la ventaja que es una chica.

Akise iba a negarlo, pero por la mirada de aquella mujer supo que de nada valdría. No pudo haber acertado mejor que eso, se avergonzaba por pensar así, pero fue inevitable. La idea de que Gasai haya sido cercana a Yukiteru le dolía, en demasía.

Bajó la mirada. Jamás pensó que algún día admitiera algo así, pero tenía un poco de envidia hacia Yuno, no hacía falta escuchar la historia completa para saber que habían sido cercanos uno con el otro, más de lo que podría llegar a ser con él.

-¿Sigues queriendo saber? – La voz de la novena lo apresuró, si el alvino se había arrepentido mejor que se largara antes de que su "esposo" llegara.

-Sí – Pero Akise necesitaba saberlo.

Con otro suspiro, Minene se dignó a hablar. Le contó varias cosas, no solo sobre la segunda y el primero, sino de todos los concursantes de aquel aterrador juego. Le contó la muerte de todos, al menos de los que ella estaba enterada, y sobre los poderes que Deux de ese mundo le dejó.

-Es por eso que Deux depositó la tarea de vigilar a esas personas en ti y en mí. – Terminó, en tono orgulloso. Después de un minuto de silencio volvió la mirada al chico cabizbajo frente a ella. Tal vez el decirle que en ese mundo estuvo a punto de ser eliminado por Deux no había sido buena idea.

-Oye chico, ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy – Respondió de inmediato, la verdad era que no lo estaba, pensó estar preparado para escuchar lo, pero al parecer el impacto había sido mayor. Yukiteru amó a Yuno, no, Yukiteru, su Yukiteru, el de aquel mundo, sigue amando fervientemente a Yuno.

La verdad destrozaba más de lo que hubiera querido. Y cada vez se asqueaba más al notar como su envidia hacia la Gasai crecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Eclipse:<strong>

Lamento tanto la demora, La última atualización fue hecha en la última semana del intersemestral que curse en Enero. No pude escribir más durante ese lapso de tiempo, debido a un trabajo que tenía que entregar (Y que para colmo, ni siquiera pase la materia -.-"). La siguiente semana fue un viaje por motivos personales/familiare, pensé comenzar a esribir a la siguiente... pero entonces el diso duro de mi laptop murió y ya no pude x.x Una vez que tuve mi compu de vuelta (Dos o tres días), me concentré en trabajos escolares y especiales de San Valentín xD En resumen... Este capitulo lo acabo de terminar ayer muy en la noche.

Muhisimas gracias a los que leen, a los que agregan esta historia a alerts y a favoritos, y por supuesto, gracias a la hica que me dejó review n.n Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes. Y, omo dije anteriormente, con este se terminan los capitulos introductorios, de aquí en adelante va lo que es el desarrollo de la historia en sí.

Nos vemos pronto n.n esperemos xD

Saludos~ y gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Akise amaba a Yukiteru.

Pero ¿Qué era amar? ¿Era luchar por lograr estar al lado de la persona amada, o era dejarlo volar libre para que fuera feliz con la persona que haya escogido? La segunda opción no le era atractiva, así que supuso que la respuesta no era esa.

No quería perderlo, no sin luchar.

Aunque la Gasai con la que había peleado hace algunos minutos tenía una mirada mucho más decidida que la de él. Al grado que lo hizo cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto con el simple hecho de defender un amor no correspondido.

No, no era correcto, porque Yukiteru ya había tomado una decisión. Y Akise debía dejarlo ser, solo así se podía avanzar. Sin embargo, cada paso que daba se sentía como una daga en su corazón. Renunciar a un ferviente amor era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer durante su periodo de vida.

Observó los cabellos de Gasai ondeándose a cada paso que daba. Corriendo al encuentro de Yuki. La había dejado ir, ya no había marcha atrás.

-No pensé que te rindieras tan fácil – Escuchó una voz tras él, no volteó a verla, sabía quién era, él mismo había irrumpido su apartamento unas semanas antes.

-Ya no tiene caso luchar – Dijo él, pasándola de largo. Salió del territorio de Deux, y una vez que llegó a su departamento, cuando se encontró solo, solo entonces se dignó a dejarse caer. Literalmente, sus rodillas no pudieron sostener su peso, franquearon y lo dejaron caer.

No quería llorar, no quería sentirse débil, pero a pesar de todo, los lamentos que salieron de sus labios eran bastante fuertes. Se llevó una mano a la boca, en un intento de silenciarlos. Lo había hecho, lo había dejado ir.

A pesar de todo, solo deseaba no arrepentirse de su decisión en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Eclipse:<strong> Intenten no odiarme con este capitulo ;w; yo misma me odio por escribirlo (?) xD Vale, no tanto así, pero me deprimí al escribir llorar a Akise D: Pero es necesario u.u Igual espero les agrade :3


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6**

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía sobre él.<p>

Había acompañado a Reisuke hasta su casa, y había dicho que se iría directo a su departamento para evitar la lluvia, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de estar encerrado, tirado en la cama, recordando cómo dejó el camino libre hacia la tipa que pretendía quitarle el amor de su vida.

Sí, Akise Aru se encontraba deprimido.

Es por eso que se encontraba ahí, sintiendo las gotas de agua caer en su cara, intentando en vano que en su avance por su cuerpo estas se lleven con ellas todo este cúmulo de sentimientos.

Se sentía estúpido, en el parque, con ese clima. Seguramente pescaría un resfriado, pero justo en esos momentos, le daba igual.

-Akise… ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó una voz tras de él, pero no era una voz cualquiera, era una que reconocería en cualquier lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Volteó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos azules, que lo miraban preocupados.

-Yukiteru… ¿Pero qué…?

-Yo pregunté primero. – Lo interrumpió antes de terminar su pregunta, posando su mano en el hombro del alvino. La mirada del azabache se suavizó y lo observó afligido. - ¿Una decepción amorosa? – Una sonrisa triste surcó por su rostro.

Akise no respondió, tampoco podía verlo a los ojos y negarlo, así que movió la vista hacia el lago y calló todo el montículo de sentimientos encontrados que tenía dentro de él. Amaba a Yukiteru, quería abrazarlo, llorar en su hombro, aspirar su aroma, pero no podía porque Yukiteru ya tenía una novia…

Una novia con la que celebraría el primer aniversario en una semana.

-Ah, tú no deberías estar aquí – Dijo, cayendo en cuenta de eso. - ¿Qué sucede si pescas un resfriado? Eso arruinaría el día especial… - Levantó la mirada hacía el azabache, pero este había bajado la suya, ocultándola tras su flequillo. - ¿Yukiteru?

-Lo siento, quería ayudarte, animarte pero creo que eso no puede funcionar si no soy capaz de animarme a mí mismo. - Fue ahí cuando Akise cayó en cuenta de cosas mucho más importantes que su propia tristeza, o al menos, para él eran más importantes. ¿Qué hacía el chico en medio del parque y bajo la lluvia?

No preguntó, no fue necesario, el otro levantó la mirada hacia el lago, y fue ahí que noto sus ojos irritados.

-¿Crees que haya sido tan mal novio? – Preguntó Yuki al aire. Levantó la cadena que hace semanas le había comprado a Moe para dársela el día de su aniversario, la misma que Akise le había ayudado a escoger.

El silencio se formó, mientras el más bajo observaba la cadena con ojos tristes.

-Imposible – Habló Akise con un hilo de voz. Claro que era imposible que él pensara así, si para él Yukiteru era perfecto. Recibió una mirada de los ojos azules, junto a una sonrisa triste.

-Ya que no la necesito pensé en tirarla pero… tú me ayudaste a escogerla, no sería justo que simplemente lo hiciera. – Tomó la mano del detective y deslizó el metal por los helados dedos, obligando a la mano a cerrarse antes de alejarse.

Akise bajó la mirada a su mano, observando el objeto de metal en ella, él también sonrió con tristeza, Yukiteru no tenía idea de nada.

-Gracias.

- Debo irme antes de que mamá colapse de nervios, no sabe dónde estoy. – Se volteó y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de dar cinco pasos volteó a ver al alvino de nuevo. – Creo que deberíamos salir a divertirnos, ambos lo necesitamos. – Volteó una vez más hacía la cadena sujeta firmemente en la mano de Akise, por última vez, como si en serio le costara deshacerse de ella. – Nos vemos. – Y esta vez se fue definitivamente.

Y el otro se quedó ahí, apretando aquella cadena que, con el dolor de su corazón, ayudó a Yukiteru a escoger para alguien más. Debía tirarla, lo sabía, solo le recordaba el amor que Yuki tuvo (O aún tiene) por Moe Wakabe, solo le recordaba que su amor era imposible…

Apretó la mano, sintiendo el frio de metal en la palma. No podía tirarla ahora, no cuando se había convertido para él en un algo que provenía de Yukiteru. Sabía que pensarlo así era estúpido pero no podía evitarlo.

O tal vez, se había hecho masoquista.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Eclipse:<strong> Lamento tanto la demora D: He estado ocupada con trabajos escolares.

Este capitulo tiene mucho que ver con los anteriores, como dije, del primero al capitulo 5 son introductorios, aquí comienza la verdadera historia de estos dos -w-


End file.
